


Symphony of Beauty

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ears, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby loves exploring Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: sensitive

Ruby loved discovering new things about Belle. She always made it a point to try to learn a new thing every day. And today… Well, today was especially enlightening. Ruby had discovered that Belle had extremely sensitive ears.

A careless whisper of endearment here, a sarcastic comment made under breath there. Ruby could make Belle shiver uncontrollably by tickling just the edge of Belle’s ear with her tongue.

Needless to say, caressing and nipping Belle’s aural organs soon became an essential component in Ruby’s repertoire in playing Belle’s body for the myriad of reactions that Ruby loved to elicit. There was so much of Belle she had the honour of tasting, feeling, smelling, hearing and experience.

And as Belle loved to often remind her, they had a lifetime to share.


End file.
